Revenge is Sweet
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Title name change which it was formerly as A Mayoral Scorn. Mayor McDaniels is annoyed and angry with her police force right now after a high amount of compliants by the townsfolk about their incompetence .Meanwhile Mr. Garrison's students are angry with their teacher after he uses their predictions for his own college basketball tourney bracket.
1. Bad News and Wrath

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language,implied romantic suggestions and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Revenge is Sweet**

**Chapter 1: Bad News and wrath**

One morning at South Park City hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was currently seated at her desk doing some paperwork right now but all sudden Johnson came strutting in there with a vanilla colored folder and have a very concerned look has formed on his face at that moment. That is when she stopped signing stuff to look at Johnson for a moment.

"What is it now Johnson?" Said McDaniels as she looks up from her paperwork and she is wearing her rarely gold wire framed reading glasses at that moment

"UH mayor you are not going to like this at all." Said Johnson

"Okay then likes what Johnson?" Said McDaniels

"Let see Madam Mayor it about the police force's response times which it is very dreadful to look at." Said McDaniels which her blue-green brows to formed an v shape on her forehead that she was pissed off right now.

"They did what please tell me more before I get on that phone to rip some people's brand new asses Johnson!" Sneers McDaniels which she lend back into her chair which she is getting much more angry

"A couple of times they haven't show up to noise nuisance or bothersome neighbors' calls at all mayor." Said Johnson

"God damn it why the hell I surrounded by fucking brain-dead idiots!" McDaniels Screeches loudly

At the same time the South Park Police station inside the chief's office which BarBrady was still on desk duty right now but his office's phone begins to rings at that moment

"Uh hello? Said BarBrady than says" Martha what is it?" while on the phone which you can imagined Mayor McDaniels going off on him for being a dumb ass and his men for being lazy and incompetent right now

"George and your men are a brunch of lazy and incompetent jack asses!" Sneers McDaniels (V.O.)

"What do you mean you are pissed Martha wait a minute that you gotten complaints from the town's residents on the policing?" Said BarBrady

"Duh you fucking idiot!" McDaniels said in a very cold way (V.O.)

"Well Martha if I wasn't on desk duty and struck with doing paperwork all time now." Said BarBrady

"I don't care George if you want to patrol the streets just do it!" Roars McDaniels still off-screen then hang up on him at that moment.

"Oh camel poop we are in big trouble right now." Said BarBrady while sighing heavily

Cut to South Park Elem. School inside Mr. Garrison's class which the middle-aged partially balding and axe crazy fourth grade teacher was standing by the chalk board doing the brace for the NCAA's Basketball tourney which they are on the final four – Univ of Michigan, Syracuse, Wichita State and Louisville right now.

"Okay class thank you for helping me out to pick the teams so far." Said Garrison

"Man Mr. Garrison you are enjoying this year's NCAA College Basketball tournament right now." Said Kyle

"I know Kyle I'm enjoying this too much." Said Garrison

"Mr. Garrison if you win the tourney bracket mockup this year can I have some money which you are asking us which teams are advancing in the tourney." Said Cartman

"Well Eric if I win this tourney mock-up I was planning to throw a pizza party for all of you kids even though I think you are a brunch of rotten bastards?" Said Garrison

"Yeah right Mr. Garrison you are not getting us any pizza which we all know you very well?!" Said Stan

"Yeah!" Said all the kids in the room

"Oh whatever then you damned kids!" said Garrison

"Wow did we just blow your mind Mr. Garrison." Said Kenny while mumming though his parka hood at that moment

All of the kids who are looking very angry at their teacher at that moment

"Oh rats I so screwed right now." Said Garrison

"Duh you are Garrison." Hollers Cartman

Which outside of Garrison's classroom a pair of kids are walking by there and heard the rabbling from their fellow classmates at that moment?

"Boy those kids inside that classroom are freckling crazy." Said the dark hair girl

"Tell me about Marsha." Said the blond hair boy

Later on that night at the mayor's house inside the dim lighted master bedroom Mayor McDaniels was in bed which she was wearing pastel green colored silk PJs while reading 50 shades of Purple trilogy right now before turning in for the night. But all sudden a tired out BarBrady came walking in there and fell upon the bed at that moment.

"Well George it is nice to join me for the night." Said McDaniels as she roll over next to BarBrady

"Come on Martha I'm tired right now." Said BarBrady

"I'm sorry that I yell at you earlier today even you are a complete idiot George." Said McDaniels which she rest her head on his fat stomach at that moment which BarBrady take a quick look at the book that she is reading right now.

"So Martha you are still reading those erotic novels I will do the real thing to you if you wants."BarBrady said which the mayor sinfully smiles at him at that moment while BarBrady sat up from the bed.

Which McDaniels quickly replied "Well then my officer turn that light off it is a direct order from your mayor BarBrady?"

At that moment they turn their lights off to get some alone time with each other.

**To Be Continued**


	2. A Plan of Vengeance

**Chapter 2: A Plan of Vengeance **

The next day at South Park Elem. outside in the main hallway all the kids from class are meeting with each other at that moment which they are thinking about seeking revenge against their asshole teacher for using their basketball predictions for his own college basketball tournament bracket right now by Stan's lockers they all gathered at that moment. They all are planning to seek vengeance against Mr. Garrison at that moment.

"I can't believe Mr. Garrison has this to us." Said Wendy

"So guys how the hell we get that asshole for our teacher back." Said Craig

"Everyone meets at my house tonight which we can go over our plans in privately." Said Cartman

"Well Eric can we bring stuff like food and drinks tonight."Said Butters

"Yeah, yeah sure Butters why not! Said Cartman

Which they all was huddled together and they are talking in very low whispering voices so no one can hear them what they are talking about before the first bell ring for class.

"Oh shit dude speak of the devil he shall appear Garrison is coming right now." Said Stan while looking over his shoulder when he saw him at that moment and which all the kids just give him the clearest dirtiest looks that is known to Mankind.

Flash at South Park Police Station inside the main squad room which many officers are there relaxing in their chairs and desks at that moment. All sudden both of McDaniels and BarBrady came walking into there after spending the night with each other and look very angry when we saw them sleeping on the job right now and her two aides scroll behind them.

"Oh shit it is the bosses are coming we better look busy which this stack of police reports was done at last." Said unknown officer while sitting at his desk

"You fucking lazy ass idiots I'm not stupid like BarBrady is." Sneers McDaniels which BarBrady looks very dumbfounded at that moment while standing by her side at that moment then she shrieks out loud "That is it we all are having a meeting starting now!"

But all sudden Sgt. Yates, Det. Harris and Lt. Dawson came walking up to the front of the other uniformed and plain clothed clothes officers looks very shocked when she yelled like a banshee but BarBrady did before.

"Okay ladies and Gentlemen this meeting is about the slow response times or not showing up at all to non emergency calls that we having right now." Said BarBrady

While he was talking a one officer was whispering into another one's ear at that moment which he said "Man I think he got his ass handled earlier by McDaniels."

"That is an enough outta of you two which I'm talking right now." Hollers BarBrady at that moment while the silently furious mayor just shaking her head also rolling her eyes with great disgust at that moment

But all sudden she step forward which she gently pushes BarBrady out of her way to speak her mind now

"Okay then if you damned idiots that you don't want to listen to your police chief or do you want to listen to me bitch at you all instead which I 'm very angry with you all right now don't test me at all." Said McDaniels in a very scornfully sounding voice

Which everyone that standing in the room which their eyes widens and jaws dropped down when she went off on them at that moment. After the dramatic meltdown was done and over now which she walks back to her aides' side?

Later on that night cut at Cartman's house down in his basement which the entire Mr. Garrison's class was there which they are very pissed off right now. Which you all hear the angry chattering coming from them at that moment?

"So what are we going to do with Mr. Garrison you guys?" Said Clyde

"Like something very disgusting you guys." Said Kenny

"Hey Kinny here is five bucks and go to the town's butcher shop to get some pig's blood." Cartman said who handling a five buck to him at that same time

Kenny quickly replied "Okay Cartman I'm will be back." And he walks upstairs plus the girls from class looks very sick to their stomach and making faces too at that moment.

"YUCK!" said Bebe along with other girls like Wendy, Heidi, Red, Anne, Esther, Lola, Sally and Millie says the same thing at the same time.

"Cartman what the hell are you are planning to do to Mr. Garrison." Scornfully questions Kyle who was looking at Cartman very funny for a second

"Well Kahl here are our chance to get back at Mr. Garrison for the sick stuff he does to us all time." Said cartman

"Kyle Cartman is right that we have to deal with him from the third grade and the sick stuff pull on us."Said Stan

**To Be Continued **

Author's Note: I want to do a dark story after all is South Park with the dark humor that we all known over the years and Cartman is being himself as always.


	3. Sweet Revenge

**Chapter 3: Sweet Revenge**

Later that night at Mr. Garrison's house which the boys were crawling into the bedroom window which they were dressed in black clothes and stocking hats and black face paint that they are planning to paint Mr. Garrison blue as a smurf and something planned more gross at the school in the morning. They brought a can of blue paint and wide paint brushes which they begins to paint the sleeping Garrison at that moment.

"Man Garrison is going to flip in the morning when he wakes up." Said Cartman in a very low whispering voice

"Dude this is going to sweet." Said Stan

"Yeah Mr. Garrison will looks like Papa Smurf when he come to class in the morning." Said Kyle

"Uh Oh My God this is so wrong you guys." Said Kenny

While the other three boys were silently giggling when they painted their axe crazy teacher up and Cartman went to the bathroom to pour some pig blood into his mouthwash and then pour the remaining pig blood on him as well too.

At last the boys look down at their artwork which a sleeping Herbert Garrison which his skin was purple colored then they crawl out of the window and took the stuff with them.

In the morning time Mr. Garrison was getting ready for work now which he was all blue while he was looking at the mirror and noticing his skin was blue and a foul taste in his mouth at that moment

"What the hell is going on around here why I'm purple like a god damn Barney and my mouthwash taste like blood too YUCK?" Said Garrison

A few hours later before classes starts in the downtown area at the local Tom Barton's Doughnut and bake shop which it was crowded by Adults who are there which they are getting their breakfast and coffee to go for work (Mayor McDaniels, BarBrady, Mr. Mackey, Principal Victoria, Mr. Alder, Sgt. Yates and Det. Harris who are in the line all sudden they look over they all saw a very blue skinned Herbert Garrison came walking in there which they are not to laugh at him at that moment)

"So Garrison is you quitting your teaching job to become the next Papa Smurf?" Said BarBrady

"Oh shut up George I'm not in the mood for this bull crap right now." Said Garrison which he storms out of the building at that moment

"Wow I just really shocked right now that he did not call me the wicked bitch of South Park at all today." Said McDaniels

"Well your honor you are a bitch?!" Said Yates under his breath while standing next to his protégé Mitch Murphy Harris at that very second

Cut to South Park Elem. inside Mr. Garrison's class that the kids were eager waiting for the arrival of Mr. Garrison at that moment which Cartman a bag of green goo under Garrison's seat. Then all sudden their blue skinned teacher came walking in there which the kids are not trying to laugh at them.

"Laugh all you want you little bastards!" Said Garrison

"Oh hamburgers Mr. Garrison looks like the genie from Aladdin Ladies and fellas." Said Butters which they all are starting laughing out loud at that moment

"I know you little rotten bastards have something do with this." Said Garrison which he sat down on his chair which they hear a splash on to the floor which it was green goo has leaked onto the floor

Which Garrison simply looks down at the floor which he looks pissed at that moment.

"God Damn it!" Said Garrison

Flash at City Hall inside the mayor's office Martha McDaniels was silently pacing back and forth thinking about a plan to burst her police force which her two aides were flanked by her desk at that moment.

"Why God I'm surrounded by brain-dead idiots who can't protect the hicks in this town at all?!" Sneers McDaniels

"Mayor I always thinks that they are a bunch of incompetent idiots to begin with." Johnson quickly replied which McDaniels quickly stopped in her tracks which she turned around to look at him at that moment.

"Duh Johnson I know that." Said McDaniels which she walks back to her desk and lump herself in her fancy and shiny brown leather executive chair which she let out a loud sigh for her own displeasure

To Be Continued


	4. Defrosting the Ice Queen

Chapter 4: A Woman's Scorn

Later on that same afternoon (Lunch hour) cut at South Park Police station inside BarBrady's office which the slightly overweight police chief was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork right now. But all sudden Mayor McDaniels came walking in there at that moment minus of her two aides at her side which she came there on her own time which it is city business and personal right now.

"George we need to talk now." Said McDaniels which she seated herself in the comfortable paddled chair that sits in front of his desk

"Martha what is it which I know you still mad right now?" Said BarBrady looking at her very curious at that moment

"Well George you know why I pissed right now." Said McDaniels in a very scornfully sounding voice than she says" Today I caught one of our patrol officers in our squad cars sleeping on company time while I coming here!"

Which she sat back in the chair and look at him very scornfully and have her arms folded up by her chest area at that moment

"Martha I'm will get on this problem I promised you."Said BarBrady

"Yeah right George sure you will?" Said McDaniels which she simply rolls her eyes at his comment as she walk out of his office at that moment

Flash at South Park Elem. School inside the lunch room which it was crowded by the fourth and fifth grades students who are goofing around and eating their lunches at that moment. Which they started to laugh at the blue skinned Garrison who is walking by them because he is on lunchroom duty with Mr. Mackey, Mr. Adler, Mr. Meryl, Mrs. Dreibel and Mrs. Pearl are there has well.

"Hi there Papa Garrison of Smurfsville." Said Craig which all the other boys were beginning to laughing their asses off as their pissed off teacher walks by them which he shot a dirty look at them at that moment.

"Why you are a bunch of no good rotten bratty little bastards that I ever teach."Garrison grumbled under his breath

"What is blue naked guy's name from the Watchmen's movie which Mr. Garrison looks like him fellas?" Butters asked

"I think it is Dr. Manhattan Butters." Said Token

"Wow!" Said Clyde

"Or the girl who turned into a giant blue ball from the Original Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory movie." Said Kenny

"Boy we are getting Mr. Garrison back so good right now."Said Cartman in a low whispering voice

"Shut up Cartman!" Hollers Kyle which he kick him in the knee at that moment

"Ow you fucking Jew you hurt my fucking knee God damns it. Cartman Screeches out loudly

"Dude Garrison is coming back right now." Said Stan

"Let talk something else about how incompetent our own police force is." Said Kyle

"Oh like BarBrady who is a one useless police chief you guys." Said Cartman

"Dude least BarBrady is nice to us unlike that Sgt. Yates." Said Kyle

"Oh yeah he is an asshole." Said Stan

Flash at The mayor's house late that night inside the mayor's home office which McDaniels was still in there wearing her pink silk pjs, green bath robe and mudpack along with smoking a cigarette to calms her nerves down right now. All sudden BarBrady appears out of nowhere.

"Martha I thought you went to bed for the night." Said BarBrady

"No George I'm finishing up on some important paperwork before I call a night." Said McDaniels while she put the finished paperwork inside her briefcase at that moment then she says "Come on George let go to bed now."

"Right O!" Said BarBrady which they both went upstairs at that moment


	5. The Art of Rabbling

**Chapter 5: The Art of Rabbling**

Next day which it was morning in the downtown area cut to the two stories brownstone police station that the town show up in the building which they are extremely pissed off and begins to rabbling once again at that moment. Upstairs in BarBrady's office which the chief, Mayor McDaniels, the two mayoral aides, Sgt. Yates and Det. Harris were standing by the window and looking down at the crowd.

"I know this will get out of hand because you god damned idiots' incompetency will push them over the edge to rabbling again!" Said McDaniels in very scornfully sounding voice which she gives the three commanding officers the clearest death glare known to all of humanity at that moment.

"Rabble, Rabble, Rabble!" is being heard loudly which they can hear it upstairs as well too.

"See this is what I talking about right now." Said McDaniels

Down in the crowd which you can see the smurf out Herbert Garrison is among the rabblers which he looks like a sore thumb now.

"Well then I have my laugh for today which Garrison is still looking likes Papa Smurf or a member of The Blue men Group from Vegas right now?" Said BarBrady which everyone in the room just looks at him very funny at that moment

"Look like I have to do some damage control right now because you fucking dumb asses, let's go Johnson and Fred now!" Said McDaniels angrily which she walks toward the door and her aides follow suite and slamming the office's door behind her at that moment

Down on the crowded street that is crowding with pissed off townsfolk which the boys were walking by when they came up on to that scene.

"What are the hell they are rabbling about now?"Said Stan

"Probably about something very stupid stuff again dude." Said Kyle

"Damn the adults in this town are being fucking over dramatic and stupid at that time you guys." Said Kenny

"I wonder what they are fucking freaking out now." Said Cartman in a very curiosity voice while looking at them at that moment

All sudden a very angry Mayor McDaniels merged from the building along with her two aides, BarBrady, Yates, Murphy, Dawson , Harris and many countless nameless uniformed and plainclothes officers which she take her spot at the wooden podium at that moment which everyone has quiets down when they saw her step up at the podium.

"Alright people what we are rabbling now! Said McDaniels in a scornfully and sarcastic sounding voice

"Mayor someone stole girl scouts cookies from a local Girl Scouts troop today." Said Randy

"Yeah we want our COOKIES! Said the angry townsfolk who they begins to says rabble again and McDaniels simply rolls her eyes at this whole crazy spectacle at that moment.

"For Mother of God's sake why the hell I'm surrounded by complete idiots." Said McDaniels while in a very low scornfully whispering voice to Johnson.

But all sudden a pair of two officers came walking with two people in custody which it was the cookie thieves that one of the officers was the mayor and BarBrady's son Officer Alexander McDaniels.

"Okay People move along there is nothing to see!" Said Officer McDaniels all after the police booked them which they are teenagers and the cops brought the evidence from the Girl Scouts which it will turned nasty while in the evidence storage and took pictures of them.

**The End**


End file.
